1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sheet processing apparatus includes a plurality of stacking units such as stacking trays in a stacker apparatus which stacks sheets, and stacks sheets on each stacking unit (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-143718).
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-143718, small sheets such as A4 sheets are delivered and stacked on one stacking tray, while large sheets such as A3 sheets are delivered and stacked on two stacking trays to extend across them.
In such a case, as a result of delivering given sheets, it may become impossible to stack large sheets delivered upon execution of the next job. Assume, for example, that small sheets, that is, B5 sheets are to be delivered when small sheets, that is, A4 sheets have already been stacked on stacker tray B-1 of stacker B, as shown in FIG. 13. In this case, if the user designates stacker tray A-1 as the delivery destination of the B5 sheets, one stacking tray of each of adjacent stackers A and B is used, so large sheets to be delivered upon execution of the next job cannot be stacked on appropriate stacking trays. In this manner, even if a stacking unit on which no sheets are stacked is present, large sheets printed in the next job cannot be delivered to appropriate stacking trays.